


La fatalità del destino

by Luschek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not English, raccolta, spoiler - Freeform, tarocchi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: Il destino è crudele: prima di venire alla luce intesse la trama della nostra vita e, una volta nati, ci impedisce di vederla. Poco importa se lo imploriamo con ogni mezzo: quand'è buono, solo pochi eletti hanno l'onore di carpire gli eventi futuri a cui dovranno soccombere.





	1. 0 - Il Matto

Sei debole, ma ti sei finto forte.

Hai realizzato il tuo sogno, ma sei diventato incubo. 

Ti sei finto soldato, ma eri guerriero.

Tu sei lo scudo degli altri e la menzogna è il tuo.

Hai tradito i nemici che erano amici e sei stato tradito dai nemici che si fingevano amici.

Il tuo rimpianto ha tanti nomi: Marcel,  Bertholdt , Colt, Porco. 

La tua ultima possibilità di redenzione è stata ingoiata come la tua prima possibilità di successo: di nuovo, solo a causa tua.

Combatti per vincere e inesorabilmente perdi.

Vivi, ma sei Morte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il Matto: i ho messo il numero '0', ma in realtà la carta di questo tarocco è l'unica a non avere un numero e ciò ne sottolinea la particolarità. Nel caso di Reiner ho voluto aggiungere lo '0' per indicare il fatto che lui veniva considerato una nullità...  
> La carta del matto ha due significati: quello positivo indica di agire liberamente, mentre quello negativo di agire in modo sconsiderato. Ho scelto tale carta perché Reiner, oltre a soffrire di un disturbo dissociativo della personalità e del DPTS dopo il timeskip, ha cercato di vivere 'liberamente' a Paradise, anche se ciò era in sé un'azione sconsiderata (e vabbè, ce le ricordiamo bene tutte le sue altre azioni sconsideratissime... Vedasi Marco)


	2. II - La Papessa

Combatte dacché ha memoria. 

Troppo forte per piangere, troppo debole per andarsene. 

Voleva spiccare il volo, ritornare al nido, dove l’attendeva l’unica persona che l’amava. Invece Reiner le ha tarpato le ali, strappandone una ad una le piume. 

È rimasta incatenata all’inferno, fedele ai suoi aguzzini. 

È stata un solido appiglio per loro, finché non si è frantumata sotto il peso delle aspettative. 

Sconfitta, ha ritrovato la sua bramata libertà all’interno di un soffocante cristallo. 

Ha versato una lacrima: per suo padre, che aspetta il suo ritorno. 

**[92 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stavolta è il turno della cara -povera- Annie!   
> Per lei ho scelto la carta della Papessa, che simboleggia la 'fedeltà', virtù  
> che lei ha dimostrato poiché, anche dopo la morte di Marcel e la 'pazzia' di Reiner,   
> è rimasta fedele a Mahle, portando avanti il piano, fino ad autoisolarsi pur di  
> non rivelare le informazioni al nemico. Delle drabble scritte fino adesso  
> è quella che meno mi soddisfa, quindi ci terrei ad avere un parere soprattutto su questa!  
> Un grosso abbraccio,  
> Luschek


	3. V - Il Papa

  
È bastato sparire tra le fauci del Titano per farli crollare uno ad uno: Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner. 

Sei stato la colla che li teneva uniti e quando ti sei sciolto nello stomaco del mostro, tra di loro non è rimasto più niente. 

È solo il tuo ricordo che li fa andare avanti: una volta sbiadito, si punteranno la canna del fucile in bocca. 

Volevi fingerti buono, ma sei stato egoista: Reiner ha pianto, quando ha saputo che l’hai usato. Porco ti ha odiato, quando ha saputo che lo hai sottovalutato. 

Ti credevi il più saggio: invece sei stato il più stolto, Marcel. 

**[102 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui con la terza drabble della raccolta, questa volta  
> dedicata a Marcel! Ho scelto per lui la simbologia del Papa,  
> poiché esso si riferisce ad un punto di riferimento, come lo era ritenuto  
> Marcel da Porco, Reiner ed Annie. In alcuni casi la carta rovesciata  
> del Papa può simboleggiare 'eccessivo moralismo', fattore che secondo me  
> ha portato alla disfatta di Marcel: credendo che fosse giusto proteggere Porco,  
> ha sacrificato Reiner che, tuttavia, non era ancora maturo per essere un guerriero  
> (anche se in fondo non lo era nessuno di loro, visto che erano dei bambini, in pratica).  
> Recensioni e critiche costruttive sono ben accette!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Luschek


	4. VIII - La Giustizia

Affermi che le tue mosse siano calcolate nei minimi dettagli. 

Persegui il giusto, a costo della tua stessa felicità - per questo denunciasti Grisha e Dina, piccolo Zeke? 

Ti muovi cauto, conscio che il tuo cammino è disseminato di insidie – per questo uccidesti quell’uomo innocente, rubandogli l’arma? Per studiarne l’entità del pericolo? 

Conosci i tuoi avversari e li temi – per questo motivo tu, al posto di quell’Ackerman, vedi la Morte munita di falce? 

Vuoi recidere la spirale di odio che esiste da secoli – per questo ti sei alleato con Eren? 

Purtroppo, dimentichi spesso che sei il solo giusto in questo mondo – ed è per questo che sei stato tradito. 

**[109 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Zeke ho scelto la cartà della Giustizia, perché essa nella sua accezione positiva indica  
> qualcosa che è retto, giusto perlappunto, mentre nella sua accezione negativa indica  
> troppa severità o giudizio scorretto. Chi ha letto gli ultimi capitoli del manga, sa che  
> Zeke ha compiuto determinate azioni, che gli piacessero o meno, perché le riteneva giuste,  
> perciò saprà dirmi se l'accostamento calza a pennello, oppure se la mia è stata una scelta  
> troppo banale...   
> Un caloroso abbraccio,  
> Luschek


	5. IX - L'Eremita

Pazienza è il tuo motto di vita. Scaltrezza è la lama cui ti affidi. 

Servile non è l’aggettivo che ti calza, ma la tua utilità è innegabile. 

Intelligente, ti hanno chiamata. “Brava, Pieck” ti ha detto una volta il traditore. 

Sebbene tu abbondi di furbizia, non ti sei accorta di affogare nel mare di sventure in cui ti ha gettato Zeke. 

Per fortuna sei un’abile nuotatrice, anche se non sai discernere il bene dal male. 

Calcolatrice come sei, eviti che la vendetta ti spinga ad inghiottire Yelena in un sol boccone. 

Hai accettato la tregua, perché sai che nella giungla vince chi sa adattarsi meglio. 

Ciò non ti ha impedito, però, di incrociare la Morte lungo il tuo cammino. 

**[119 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui, con la seconda ed ultima ragazza  
> dei cadetti! Pieck è una donna cazzuta (in modo diverso da Annie, ma secondo  
> me lo è eccome), che nonostante la sua "disabilità fisica" si fa  
> valere e non si perde d'animo in qualsiasi occasione. Nessuno mai avrebbe  
> osato minacciare Eren con una semplice pistola (e col Titano che ha lei  
> manco mi sarei azzardata, fossi stata nei suoi panni), eppure lei lo ha fatto e ne è   
> uscita anche viva. Ho scelto per lei la carta dell'eremita perché è simbolo di saggezza  
> (lei era la più intelligente del gruppo, a detta di Porco) e, quando la carta è capovolta,  
> il significato è quello di "non sapere di chi fidarsi" come è successo a lei!   
> Spero che vi piaccia anche questa drabble,   
> vi mando un abbraccio,  
> Luschek!


	6. XII - L'Appeso

Attendere è la sua migliore qualità. Lo fa da anni, eclissandosi a tal punto da rendersi invisibile: è un ossimoro vivente, data l’altezza. 

È diventato l’ombra di Reiner. Il suo abile suggeritore: c’è sempre stato, ma s’è scoperto il suo ruolo solo quand’è sgusciato fuori dall’apertura sul palco. 

Come un burattinaio ha mosso i fili dalle retrovie. Come burattino, s’è impiccato con essi. 

Non ha fatto nulla, se non morire: sbagliato. S’è sacrificato. È stato martire. 

Ha sempre capovolto lui la situazione, prima che la situazione capovolgesse lui. 

È stato necessario per non dimenticare. 

**[96 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presa da un momento di impulsività, mi sono cimentata nella scrittura di  
> una raccolta di Drabble a tema tarocchi, che avrà come protagonisti quei disgraziati  
> dei cadetti Marleyani (chissà, magari mi scappa qualcosa pure su Eren&co)! L'ho   
> inaugurata con Bertholdt, perché è il mio personaggio preferito e scriverei di lui in ogni salsa!  
> La aggiornerò una volta a settimana (se me ne ricorderò, sigh). Come al solito vi   
> invito a lasciare una recensione/critica costruttiva!


	7. XX - L'Angelo

Ecco la resa dei conti. 

Il Karma è una bestia maligna: le scelte sbagliate di Marcel lo avrebbero dovuto tenere in vita, invece ora la Morte gli sta correndo incontro. 

Si è sempre sentito un fallito, ma man mano che essa si avvicina comprende che è lui il vero Guerriero. 

“Sono sempre stato migliore di te.” 

È l’arroganza che sancisce la vittoria definitiva di Porco su Reiner nell’unica partita che conta davvero, poiché la sola a non avere possibilità di rivincita. 

Quando la fronteggia la saluta come una vecchia amica: del resto gli è sempre stata accanto mentre era in vita. 

**[96 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l Matto: i ho messo il numero '0', ma in realtà la carta di questo tarocco  
> è l'unica a non avere un numero e ciò ne sottolinea la particolarità. Nel caso di  
> Reiner ho voluto aggiungere lo '0' per indicare il fatto che lui veniva considerato una nullità...  
> La carta del matto ha due significati: quello positivo indica di agire liberamente, mentre quello negativo  
> di agire in modo sconsiderato. Ho scelto tale carta perché Reiner, oltre a soffrire di un disturbo dissociativo della personalità e  
> del DPTS dopo il timeskip, ha cercato di vivere 'liberamente' a Paradise, anche se ciò era in sé un'azione sconsiderata (e vabbè, ce le ricordiamo bene tutte le sue altre azioni sconsideratissime... Vedasi Marco)  
> L'Angelo: l'angelo raffigurato nella carta è l'angelo della morte che annuncia il giudizio universale (insomma, quello che succede a Paradise secondo me può essere paragonato all'Apocalisse, quindi...). La carta significa che è il momento della resa dei conti, quella che secondo me hanno Porco e Reiner, quando il primo riceve i ricordi di Marcel e gli fa quel discorsetto su quanto in realtà sia migliore del biondo alla fine dei conti. Secondo me i due, dato i caratteri che possiedono, non hanno mai parlato di Marcel e di ciò che ha fatto (me lo fa pensare molto il primo discorso che hanno i due, quando Porco, dopo il risveglio di Reiner, azzarda ipotesi su come abbia reagito quest'ultimo quando Marcel è stato mangiato), quindi quello è stato il momento in cui finalmente ne hanno parlato. La carta significa anche 'chiusura di una situazione' e più chiusa di questa, si muore! Letteralmente, ragazzi!  
> Se siete arrivati a leggere fin qui,   
> vi auguro un buon fine settimana!  
> Alla prossima,  
> Luschek


End file.
